Some printing apparatuses include a nip defined by opposed members. In such apparatuses, images are formed on media using a marking material and the media are fed to the nip where the members treat the marking material.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods of treating marking material on media having more consistent performance.